A Vampire's Love
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: About three things I was positive about. One: Isabella Swan was insane because really who could love a monster like me? Two: There was a part of her and I wasn't sure which part that was that called to me. And three: I was slowly but surely falling for her. My name is Raphael Cullen and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1: Family

(A/N: Matthias Stormcrow here once again bring you all a new story. In a nut shell this is a series of stories basically The Twilight Saga done my own way. I love those books I do however I found some things in that series disturbing. This is the whole thing done my way there is no Edward in this story. I found him whiny and annoying at times so to replace him I made my own character. This whole series is gonna be told in his POV and some other Cullen's if the situation calls for it.)

**A Vampire's Love**: By: Matthias Stormcrow

Summery: About three things I was positive about. One: Isabella Swan was insane because really who could love a monster like me? Two: There was a part of her and I wasn't sure which part that was that called to me. And three: I was slowly but surely falling for her. My name is Raphael Cullen and this is my story.

Chapter 1: Family

"_Raph? Hey Raph you listening?" _

Raph is what my siblings call me but my name is actually Raphael Anthony Cullen. I have my father's dark blond hair and golden eyes. Golden eyes signify that a Vampire drinks Animal blood. Vampire that's what my family and me are. There are seven us: Me, My adopted sisters: Alice and Rosalie, my adopted brothers Emmett and Jasper, my mother Esme and my Father Carlisle. We are the Cullen's.

"_Raph!" Alice shouted using her thoughts._

"Sorry Alice." I replied with chuckle.

Alice opened the door to my room.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"That's bull shit. Sorry mom." Jasper said.

Next thing I know my family is now in my room. Dad, Jasper and Emmett are standing near the door and Alice, Rosalie and Mom are sitting next to me on my bed.

"Come on baby you can tell us." Mom said.

Yes she called me baby because technically Alice and I are the babies of the family both being seventeen in human age before we were turned. Rosalie is eighteen and Emmett and Jasper are nineteen.

"I'm frustrated." I said finally.

"He ain't lying." Jasper replied.

"Why are you frustrated?" Dad asked.

I looked up at my family and glanced at each mated pair.

"Well Alice has Jasper, Emmett has Rosalie, you have mom, who do I have? I have nobody I can hunt with, nobody I could enjoy life with, explore the world with. Don't get me wrong I love the fact that you all found each other but what you all have I want. I'm tired of being alone." I said. "I used to think there was a mate for everybody but now I fear she died before I even had my chance to meet her."

I looked down feeling depressed. I felt a hand patting my back and I looked up not sure who it was because Alice's hands are small this hand was an average size for a female so that left only Rosalie and Esme. Lo and behold it was Rosalie.

"Your mate is out there somewhere and you will find her and we will support you in your quest to get the girl just like you've supported us all those years ago." Rosalie said.

"What if she's human?" I asked.

"Dude, I don't think we'd care if she had webbed feet and three breasts. Although if she had three breasts could I suck on one?" Emmett said.

I shook my head and chuckled and that was followed by a smack upside the head from Rosalie.

"Ha. I got Raph to laugh. It was worth it." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Was it worth it to spend the week on the couch?" Rosalie asked with smirk.

"Uh no. Oh man!" Emmett whined. "Jazz?"

"No." Jasper said with a smile.

"Raph?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. I know better then to piss Rose off." I replied.

"Fine then I'll tease your mate till she's red in the face." Emmett said.

"You do that and you'll be on the couch for six months after you tease her." Rosalie said.

After Emmett walked away I got up and hugged Rose. Surprising her.

"You will make her feel welcomed right?" I asked.

"Did you make Emmett feel welcome? Yes you did. Am I going to return the favour? Yes. I owe you that much. You supported me in everything I did. I know I never said this but better late then never saying it. Thank you." Rosalie said.

I knew what she was talking about.

Flashback sixty years ago

_Mom, Dad and I were living in New York at the time. I was out walking the city because Mom and Dad were having sex. Yes I call it like I see it and I'm blunt so sue me. _

_ Anyways I was walking the street and I happened to walk by somebody._

"_Rosalie is gone where did she go?"_

"_Last I seen her she was at her friends then walked home."_

_Walking home at night in New York is not a good combination. So I set out to find her and I soon see five guys come out from an alley. They were drunk and giggling like girls but I could smell blood…and a woman's essence. Stolen essence…they raped a woman…those motherfuckers. I ran into alleyway and my running alerted the dying woman. She looked up and I was staring into the eyes of Rosalie Hale._

"_Don't hurt me anymore please?" She begged._

_ I don't think she realized I was not one of the monsters that did this. I put my finger to her lips._

"_Shh. My name is Raphael Cullen and I'm giving you the choice I never had." I said in a soothing voice._

"_Ch-choice?" Rosalie asked weakly._

"_I can take your pain away. I can make beautiful. I can make it so nothing could touch you. Not sickness, not age, you'd keep your looks forever." I said._

"_S-sounds good. What's the catch?" Rosalie asked._

"_Smart the girl. Catch is you will never be able to have children and you'll have to drink blood every now and then to keep yourself strong." I said._

"_A Vampire? That's what you and your family are?" Rosalie asked._

"_Yes now chose." I said._

"_I'm not ready to die. Save me." She asked._

"_Okay." I said leaning forward._

_ Normally I didn't have the world's greatest control but in the moment I just asked myself what would dad do? So I did what I thought he would do and bit her, then picked her up and carried her home at Vampire speed with her wailing like a banshee._

_ When I carried Rosalie inside tucked in my arms Mom and Dad looked in shock._

"_You found her?" Carlisle asked._

"_Yeah. I wasn't aware she was missing until I took my nightly stroll. I came across her by chance really. I saw her fiancé Royce King walking out of an alley with his friends and I could smell her on them and blood so I went to investigate and this is how I found her." I said placing Rosalie on the couch._

"_I hope you know what your doing because she's your responsibility as her maker you're the one in charge of teaching her everything and your Mom and I will help you any way we can."_

Flashback over

I looked at Rosalie with a soft smile and pulled her closer.

"Your welcome." I said with a smile.

Our family dynamic is rather odd to outsiders. You see Dad changed me, Dad changed Esme, I changed Rosalie and I changed Emmett, Alice and Jasper came into our family in the 1960's. I never treated Ali or Jazz any less then I did Em or Rose. I was never one for favouritism.

In the beginning being the only son of Carlisle and Esme automatically made me the favourite as the family grew I teasingly asked mom who was the favourite and she told me all of us. That made me smile.

"So what time are we leaving for school?" I asked.

"Eight." Alice replied.

"Okay. I'll be in my room." I said before getting up and walking into my room.

When I got into my room and I grabbed a Papa Roach cd and put into my cd player and sat down on my bed. When the song Be Free started playing I started singing along lost in my memories regarding my change.

Flashback 316 years ago

_I was sitting in a bar drinking again. I was seventeen but I don't think anybody really cared at that point in my life. I had no one. My dad left on a hunt he was a pastor and he hunted for witches and Vampires mostly I was three at the time. My grandfather passed away shortly after and my mother just left me. All I had left was drinking._

"I woke up and I feel like shit. I don't remember last night. I'm getting sick of this. I hid the bottle when I go to stage. I got pissed drunk stupid that I went in a rage. I think I might have got in a fight because my knuckles are bloody and I don't feel all right. I hit the bottom and I don't even care. You say I'm going to hell but I am already there. Sick and tired of being sick and tired." I sang softly.

_ I woke up the next morning in jail with people giving me looks of sympathy. I looked up and she was standing there. She being my ex-girlfriend her name was Melanie and my eyes latched onto her swollen belly…She was pregnant. She shook her head and left me there._

"I want to be free from this ball and chain. Be free from this life of pain. Be free from this ball and chain. I want to be free from you." I kept on singing.

_ I got out of jail three days later and I went to Melanie's house to see that her family had moved away. That's when it hit. I lost myself. I was a shadow of the man I was. I brought shame to the Cullen name._

"Now I'm full of guilt and shame. I can't point a finger because there's no one to blame. So I say I'll never do it again. But when the sun goes down I'm my only friend. I think that I am starting to see. I have become everything I never wanted to be. I'm really getting sick of myself. 'Cause when I look into the mirror I see somebody else."

_ When I got home I completely trashed my house. I just lost all semblance of control. I made my way to the bathroom and I never recognized the man staring back at me. He was lonely, sad, depressed. Everything my father the man I inspired to be like was not._

I could hear Mom and Dad come into my room but I didn't acknowledge them.

"Sick and tired of being sick and tired. I want to be free from this ball and chain. Be free from this life of pain. Be free from this ball and chain. I want to be free from you. I want to be free, be free from this ball and chain. Be free, be free from this life of pain. Be free, be free from this ball and chain. I want to be free from you. Sick and tired of being sick and tired. Ss sick and tired of being sick and tired. Sick and tired of being sick and tired. So sick and tired of being sick and tired."

I felt Mom and Dad's hands on my shoulders.

"I want to be free from this ball and chain. Be free from this life of pain. Be free from this ball and chain. I want to be free from you. I want to be free, be free from this ball and chain. Be free, be free from this life of pain. Be free, be free from this ball and chain. I want to be free from you. I want to be free from you." I finished singing then got lost in my memory again.

_ I was back at the bar two days later drunk again when I decided to start a fistfight. Well that fist fight soon turned into a knife fight resulting in a cut across my arm and I got stabbed. I stumbled out of the bar and walked down the street a few feet the passed out._

_ Next thing I know is my body feels like it's on fire and I started screaming all I can hear is this voice._

"_I know it hurts Raphael but I didn't want you to die. I never left the city I couldn't leave you behind but I also realized that if you saw me how I am now without being changed I ran the risk of killing you myself and I could bare that. I'm sorry."_

_ The person held my hand throughout my whole transformation and when I finished turning I sat up, took a sniff and turned around opened my eyes and came face-to-face with my father. I got off the bed raced forward and punched him as hard as I could and then left. _

Flashback over

I turned and ran into my mom and dad's arms seeking comfort.

"Shh baby mommy's here. You have a family here now and you ever be alone." Mom said.

"Your mother is right. I made some mistakes when you were younger I'll admit that. I believe that did warrant a punch in the face but now that you are with us I'm glad we ironed out differences after all we are family." Dad said.

I nodded my head happy to be with a family and I wouldn't have them any other way.

(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Next chapter is Raphael and Bella's first introduction to each other.)


	2. Chapter 2 Forks High

**Chapter 2: Forks High** (Raphael POV)

After the morning hug fest Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I all got ready for High School or as I like to call it: Hell. Joy. Here I am pacing outside the house with Alice and Jasper already in Alice's canary yellow Porsche. I bought it for her a year ago as gift for Christmas.

"Come on Emmett move your giant ass." I shouted pacing back and forth outside. "Get your wee-man out of Rosalie right now or we're gonna be late."

Next thing I know Rosalie comes out of the house not a hair out of place, her shirt and pants on properly and she smiled at me. Emmett comes out a few seconds later and gives me a sad pout.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong now?"

"You called my Emmett jr. small." Emmett said.

"Well I don't actually look so that's just a guess." I said with a smile.

"You wound me." Emmett said.

"I wound everybody what makes you so special?" I asked.

"I'm your brother." Emmett replied.

"Well that just makes you more gullible." I replied before turning and getting into my black Aston Martin Vanquish. I love this car.

I waved to Mom and Dad after Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all took off in their own vehicles. Alice and Jasper in her Porsche, Emmett and Rosalie in her M3.

"Good-bye Raphael have a good day." Esme said.

"I will." I shouted as I stepped on the gas.

I drove off down the drive and onto the road quickly passing by Emmett and Rosalie and Emmett flipped me off, quickly catching up to Alice and Jasper. Jasper was driving and Alice was sticking her face in the window and making faces at me. I just laughed.

"Kids." I said as I pushed the car to go faster.

With ten minutes to spare I pulled into the parking lot and I parked two cars down from an Ancient Chevy truck with red paint that was beginning to chip.

I sat on the hood eagerly awaiting the arrival of my sibling's all the while ignoring Michael 'Mick' Newton. What an ass.

"Look at him Mr. Popular. He sits on that damn car every morning with his stupid smile, his probably five hundred dollar shirts, eight hundred dollar pants, three thousand dollar shoes. I hate him." Mick's thoughts

Feelings mutual pal. Speak if the devil.

"Hey man. How have you been?" Mick said.

I never liked Mick Newton. He left a sour note to me and my family when the year started eight months ago. Basically what had happened was that Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all arrived in Emmett's Jeep I drove my Aston Martin and when we arrived the first thing Mick does is flirt with Rose despite Emmett holding her hand. Rose basically told him to fuck off.

Then at lunch he tries the same thing this time with Alice and this Jasper told him to screw off.

Finally at the end of the day I'm just getting into my car and Mick comes up to me and says' It's funny your brothers are your sisters and yet you have no girl of your own. How must that feel?' It's what he thought that pissed me. His thoughts said 'If you did have a girlfriend I'd try to steal her from you.'

I was to turn and punch him as hard as I could hen Emmett and Jasper grabbed me and threw me into my car and basically said to Mick 'You ever come near my brother again and give him a hard time I will hunt your little ass and I'll beat the piss out of you. Are we clear?'

Mick left us alone after that but he kept throwing snide comments at me through his thoughts. I'll admit there were times where I thought about ripping his throat out and dancing with glee but that's all they were thoughts. I have more respect for my father than to just ruin everything for one idiotic male.

"Man you guys are slow." I said after the others finally arrive.

"Well sorry our cars are not supped up completely yet." Rosalie replied.

"I'm kidding." I said with a laugh. "Let's go."

"Hold on a second Raph." Alice said while walking toward me.

"What's up Ali?" I asked.

She leaned forward as the others kept walking. Obviously knowing what Alice was going to say.

"I had a vision." Alice whispered into my ear.

"And?" I asked.

"Your mate." Alice replied.

"My mate? What about my mate? Is born yet?" I asked.

"She's been alive for seventeen years. I know who she is." Alice said.

It took me point five seconds to realize for the last seventeen years Alice knew what my Mate looked like. I clenched my fist.

"Raph calm down." Alice said.

"Calm down. You kept me from her for seventeen years Alice. Calm down Alice I'm pissed off!" I shouted the last bit.

"It wasn't just my decision Raph. We all thought it was best to wait until she was old enough to accept you." Alice said.

"Everybody knew?" I asked sadly all the anger gone.

"I'm sorry Raph. We're sorry. If it means anything to you Rose, Jazzy and Em didn't agree with it. They were all for allowing you to see your mate hell they were going to go with you. I don't like this." Alice said.

"Should of thought of that before you withheld information. I've never stopped you all doing something. I offered advice when asked. What did I do to deserve this?" I asked.

"Nothing. We were just doing what we thought was right clearly we were wrong. Please don't leave?" Alice asked.

"Ali-cat if I was gonna leave I would have done so already. Your all family and family stick together even though your all pains in the ass." I playfully replied messing up Alice's hair. "Now come on we have school."

"And to answer your unasked question she's here in this school. Go get her." Alice said with a smile.

"Aye captain." I said with a salute and Alice giggled.

"See you at lunch brother." Alice said.

"See you." I said before waling into my first class World history.

Ah the joys of being a mind reader. (A/N: unlike Edward he can block it out. 300+ years of practice I thought it was stupid that Edward hears every thought going through your head. Even the most intimate stuff.) I wasn't paying attention in history class and the teacher thought about asking me to answer a question so I turned my head from the window and answered the question. He did that multiple times and each time I answered correctly, which made him madder and madder.

When that class was done I walked toward the library seeing as I had a free period.

"Hello Raphael." Mrs Mackenzie the librarian said.

"Hello ma'am." I said with a smile.

"Sign in please." She said.

I signed my name and walked toward the adventure section of the library and found one particular book I always read: Guardian Wars by: Rafael Jonathan McCarty a.k.a. me. I wrote it in the 1980's (A/n: Not an actual book. It's one of my own creations that I am revamping.)

In read the book human speed then the bell rang and I headed for English class.

Nothing special happened there. Jessica Stanley flirting with me shamelessly, I spent the whole time talking with Angela Weber. She's nice…for a human.

Finally lunch rolled around. When I walked closer to the lunchroom I could hear Jessica talking to somebody.

"The little dark haired girl is Alice Cullen. She's really weird and she's Jasper Hale the blond one who looks like he's pain." Jessica said.

"That's Rosalie Hale Jasper's twin sister. She's dating Emmett Cullen the big guy next to her." Jessica continued.

I pushed open the door and walked in. I immediately locked eyes with a beautiful brunette girl. She blushed and looked away.

"And you just met the young, sexy, delicious Raphael Cullen. Apparently he doesn't date. Rumor has it he's gay but don't say that to his face. He has a bit of temper and just because you're a girl don't make you safe. If he can't hit you Rosalie will." Jessica said.

What a liar. I know since her turning Rosalie's never hit a Human. She intimidates them but doesn't hit them.

"How are you feeling man?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty good why?" I asked.

"Well during Biology next class you sat by yourself and Bella Swan that's her name sat next to you and without warning you attacked and killed her. So sit with me during class okay?" Alice asked concerned.

"Will do." I said as the bell rang for next class.

"See you after school Raph." Emmett called.

"Yep Em. See you after." I said as I extended my hand to Alice. "Can I accompany you to biology Miss Cullen?"

Alice placed her hand in mine with a smile. "Yes you may Mr. Cullen."

Together we walked into Biology and we sat down. We were the first two students there. Mr. Banner was setting up the lab we were going to do.

"Ah Raphael, Alice find a place to sit." Mr. Banner said.

We nodded and sat down in the third row closer to the door. When we sat down I felt Alice flicking my hand three times. That was our signal it meant start listening.

"_Here we go Raph. She has this class as well. How are you holding up?" Alice thought to me._

"_What are they doing?" Mr. Banner thought._

"Fine." I whispered so quietly that nobody that's a Vampire would be able to hear us.

As more people filed in it became harder and harder to concentrate on Alice's thoughts.

"Remember I'm right here if you need me. Oh here she comes." Alice thought again before I shut her out.

I looked toward the door and in walked the brunette from lunch.

"Is this Bella swan?" I quietly asked Alice.

"Yes. Your mate." Alice said.

My mate? My mate? My mate was a fucking goddess. She had mid-length mahogany brown hair, adorable doe brown eyes. A gorgeous body, a winning smile.

"Somebody's in love." Alice muttered.

"Shut up Alice." I playfully replied.

Anyways I looked into her eyes and took a deep breath not expecting what happened next. Her smell impacted the animal in me. I wanted to jump out of the chair and kill her then and there and then for the fun of it slaughter the entire school.

"Raph. Settle down. It'll be all right I promise. Tell what's wrong?" Alice asked quietly.

"La Tue Cantante." I whimpered.

"I don't understand Raph." Alice whispered back.

"It means blood singer." I said while taking deep breaths through my mouth.

"Didn't Emmett meet one?" Alice asked.

"Two actually 1950 and 1953. Why do you think Jasper and I hunt so much to prepare in case either one of us runs into one. Now are we staying or going?" I asked.

"Staying. We can handle it. If you left it would hurt her feelings and you don't want that do you?" Alice said.

I turned toward Bella who was working diligently with Angela.

"No. I don't want to hurt her. I would rather die then hurt her." I replied.

"Thank you Raph trust me you'll get through this and she'll be yours." Alice said. "Now let's get to work."

We worked quickly and effectively finishing seconds behind Bella and Angela. I started humming quietly and Alice was nodding her along to the tune. I knew the whole time Alice and I were humming/headbanging I could feel Bella's eyes on me. I started tapping my hands to a beat on the table.

"I need serenity in a place where I can't hide. I need serenity. Nothing changes days go by." I sang quietly. "Where do we go when we just don't know and how do we re-light the flame when it's cold. Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing? When will we learn to control? I need serenity."

"I love that song." Alice said as the Bell rang.

I went toward math class and that was boring as well I spent the whole class singing to myself.

Final class of the day was art and I spent it drawing what I remember of Melanie. Of course the halfway through the picture morphed into one of Bella.

"Somebody's crushing on a Human." Emmett's thoughts teased me.

Ah shit I slipped with my concentration.

"Holy crap. I never felt a love so strong and it's coming from Raph. Congrats man you deserve to be happy." Jasper's thoughts hit me.

I'm falling for her and falling hard and all I have is a name…yep it's official I'm screwed.

(A/N: Another chapter completed. So tell me what do you all think?)


	3. Chapter 3: Family Meeting

**Chapter 3: Family Meeting** (Raphael POV)

When school let out I was the first one to our cars. I was leaning against my car as I waited for the others and as I was waiting Bella was walking by me so I decided to introduce myself. I walked up to her and flashed her a warming smile.

"Hello My name is Raphael Cullen." I said extending my hand.

She placed her hand in my mine. It felt a little warmer then a usual human and she was stronger then a usual human because I felt her squeeze my hand.

She flashed me a big smile and I could feel my knees becoming weak.

"Hello Raph, can I call you Raph?" She asked.

I nodded.

"My name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." Bella said.

"Have you been here long?" I asked.

"Since last Friday. You?" She asked.

"September." I replied.

"_Raph is talking to his mate. They're so cute together." Alice thought._

Bella looked at her watch and smiled. "It was lovely to meet you. I have to go home right now perhaps we can talk later?"

"Sure I'll give you my cell phone number and you ca give me a call?" I asked.

"I would love that." Bella said with a smile.

I wrote down my phone number on a piece of paper that I tore out of my notebook and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Bella said before turning and walking into the red Truck.

I smiled I used to own a truck like that. I loved the older models of the Ford pick-up Trucks. They were reliable and damn near indestructible just like me. She'll be safe in that.

"_Hey Raph. Family meeting when we get home." Alice shouted in her thoughts._

That's when I realized two things. One: I heard nothing thought wise from Bella Swan and Two:She could not possible be human because my hand still hurts when we shook hands. A human could not do that to me.

"Let's go." I said before getting into my Aston Martin.

It didn't take us long to get back to the house. I was the first one there and when I walked in that was one of the only time I wished I hadn't of come in at that time. I heard moaning upstairs in Mom and Dad's room…they were having sex again. I had a wicked idea because apparently they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear my car so I got down on my knees and yelled my battle cry.

"It's clobbering time!" I shouted.

It had the desired effect as both Dad and Mom fell off their bed and got dressed in a hurry. When they came back downstairs I started laughing. Dad wasn't wearing a shirt, mom wasn't wearing a bra, and their pants were on either inside out or on backwards.

I couldn't take it anymore I fell to the floor laughing my ass off. Soon I wasn't the only one laughing as Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice joined me on the floor.

Dad sighed. "He's your son." Mom said. "And clearly the ring leader."

We all laughed for a few minutes then made our way to the kitchen table.

"So children how was your day?" Mom asked.

"Fine." said Jasper with a smile.

"Good." said Emmett with a smile.

"Great." Alice said.

"Boring." Rosalie said.

Then everybody looked at me.

"Mine was interesting. I think I met my mate today." I replied.

"I can sense a but in there." Jasper said.

"But I believe she is not possible human." I said.

Everybody looked surprised.

"What makes you say that because I saw her she was human and your saying she's not?" Alice asked.

"She damn near crushed my hand when she shook it Ali-cat. A normal human being wouldn't be able to do that." I said.

"Any theories?" Mom asked.

"Well she's not a vampire. Her blood calls to me." I said.

"La Tua Cantante." Carlisle said. Everybody turned to him. "His singer."

"I'm sorry Raph. Are you alright?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Em. I'll be fine with help and practice." I said.

"So what's your plan?" Rosalie asked.

I turned toward her.

"Right who am I kidding you never plan anything out." Rosalie said with a smile.

Jasper walked up to me.

"Me and Em were gonna go for a hunt you feel up to coming with us?" Jasper asked.

"You betcha." I said with a smile.

And with that the three of us went off to hunt.

(Bella POV) (A/N: This will probably be one of the only Bella POV's unless you guys want more or the situation calls for it.)

Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. I raced out of my car and ran as fast as I could into my house and slamming the door.

"Bella honey. Are you okay?" Mom said before she and Charlie ran downstairs Vampire speed their golden eyes alarmed.

My name is Isabella Swan and I was born September 13th, 1905. I'm half vampire half human. My dad Charlie was a Vampire when he met my mother Renee a human. When I was born Charlie turned Renee into a Vampire and we all lived together since then moving from place to place. As far as I know Charlie and I are only ones with gifts. Charlie just knows things. When he needs to know something the information just appears into his head. I have a Mental Shield and I can cut off my scent if I need to it's useful.

"Bella honey you look like you've just seen a ghost." Renee said.

"She met _him_." Charlie said.

Renee looked at Charlie confused. "_Him_ as in the _him_."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked confused.

"Honey did you feel a pull in your chest today?" Mom asked.

As a matter of I did.

"I did…he's a Vampire named Raphael Cullen." I said.

"Cullen? As in Carlisle Cullen?" Dad asked.

"I think so." I replied. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No sweetie. I heard Carlisle and his family are the strongest Coven not living in Italy. I mean they have a Mind Reader, a Psychic, and an Empath and according to rumour I believe the Empath was in the Newborn Wars in the South and has trained them all." Mom said.

"Do you think my mate will train me?" I asked.

"As your mate he probably will. In fact I think as far as mates go your heart or whatever picks your mate for you could not have picked a better person. According the female Vampire population they all think he's cute and here's the kicker he's turned every one of them down." Dad said.

He was waiting…for me.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Three hundred and sixteen years old." Dad replied.

Come again.

"What?" I asked.

"Go to him. I know you want to. Find out more about him then decided what you want next." Mom said.

With that I ran out the house and into the forest. My cell Phone beeped.

He's out on the outskirts of town. Look after him for us. –A. Cullen.

With that I ran faster taking to the trees until I was pretty deep in the forest. I came to a Meadow and watched as Raphael came into the meadow carrying a guitar and sat down and closed his eyes then I heard him sing and I swooned. I cut my scent so I can watch him.

Like the shadows cover me

Rise up from my ecstasy

He's pretty good.

In a glimpse from a quite childhood

I recall my mother's smile

Nothing needs to be understood

Are you free?

I smiled just listening to him.

In the deep of a distant forest

I lose my sense of time

Where the words of the wind dishonest

I can breath

Someone told me 'there's a higher mountain'

But I wait here for the word

Only led by the deepest hunger

I flee from inside

I softly joined my voice with his seeing as I knew this song. I love Kamelot.

**Like the shadows cover me**

Your behind me once again Rise up from my ecstasy Rise up from my pain Like the shadows follow me

You can wash my steps away

Not the one I want to be

Still somehow the same

He's an awesome guitar player. When we get together I should get him to play for me.

Like the shadows cover me Your behind me once again Rise up from my ecstasy Rise up from my pain Like the shadows follow me

You can wash my steps away

Not the one I want to be

Still somehow the same

He put the guitar down and looked up to the sky.

"I've been alone for far to long. Now it's my shot at love. I just hope she accepts me." Raphael said before getting up and walking away.

I watched him leave with a smile.

"I accept you my mate." I said before getting up and following him home.

(A/N: That's the end of that chapter. Next chapter Bella and Raphael get to know one another.)


End file.
